1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carpet stretching device such as used to stretch commercial and residential carpet at the time of installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices include those wherein telescopic members are positioned across an area in which a carpet is being installed, the carpet having been secured along one edge in the area and the telescopic device extending from a wall or other support adjacent the secured edge of the carpet to a point adjacent the opposite edge. A foot on the telescopic device engages the carpet and a lever and ratchet mechanism is used to extend the device and thereby stretch the carpet and hold it while it is secured in stretched position. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,347 and 3,784,078.
This invention introduces a frame which is positioned centrally of the section of carpet being installed and provides for pneumatically operated telescopically arranged oppositely disposed arms for simultaneously stretching the carpet toward both of its edges or alternately toward one of its edges when the frame is provided with carpet engaging means so as to be self-anchoring with respect thereto.